


Chasing Visions Of Our Futures

by Angelcraft1010



Series: Camp Camp, The Emotional Ride [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Councilor Trio AU, Dadvid AU, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, NNATUREEEE, Soft Max, but they're only 11 in this fic, kinda sorta I guess, the woods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: He's just a kid, after all.----A.K.A Max wants to be a Camp Councilor when he grows up, and the author is obsessed with song lyrics as titles.





	Chasing Visions Of Our Futures

David and Max walked through the woods surrounding the camp.

No.

It wasn't just  _the_ camp anymore, it was  _their_ camp.

Leaves of red and gold floated down from the trees, swaying back and forth in their own little dance. David looked down at Max, smiling as the boy seemed to change the further they got into the forest. It was as if he was a whole new person. Jacket around his waist, walking stick in hand, and a glint in his eye, Max suddenly raced forwards, barely making it across the stream in front of them and laughing as he slipped and fell on the other side.

David jumped across the stream with ease, helping Max up with a smile before they started off again. As they came into a clearing, he spotted Max eyeing a pile of fallen leaves about fifteen feet away. He smiled, giving Max the go-ahead to jump in.

Max let out a sort of war-cry as he jumped in, it was his own little way of showing his excitement, laughing as the leaves rained down on him.

David sighed. He loved it when Max was happy like this. He wanted Max to have as much fun as he could.

_He's just a kid after all._


End file.
